Tsukikage Yuri
|song = FULL MOON ~Until The Full Moon~ MOON ~Moonlight~ ATTACK Moon Flower |voice = Hisakawa Aya |appearances = *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!? *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana *Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ *Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Manga (Futago Kamikita) *HuPC37 *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Live on Stage shows }} is one of the four cures in the series Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and the fourth Cure to join the heroines. Throughout most of the first half of the season, she is clouded in mystery. She appears in the dreams of Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, and Myoudouin Itsuki before they become Pretty Cure. In the series, she is the first Cure to make an appearance, her identity being . However, she lost the ability to transform after Cologne, her partner sacrificed himself to save her during a battle with Dark Cure. Since that painful experience of seeing her friend die, her Heart Flower had wilted completely and her Pretty Cure Seed had broken, making her incapable of becoming a Pretty Cure. Later, her heart flower is revived, along with her legacy as Cure Moonlight after she met Cologne again as a spirit. After reasoning with her and hearing her friends are in danger, she begged the Tree of Hearts to let her become a Pretty Cure again. Her catchphrase is . Appearance Yuri has pale skin and waist-length dark purple hair and similar colored eyes hidden behind oval-shaped glasses. Her bangs are brushed to the left, with the remainder pulled back by an amethyst clip. She has locks of hair worn over her left shoulder. Casually she wears a dull violet top beneath a silver jacket with elbow-length sleeves and a single button at the chest. She pairs this with denim capris, a brown belt, and white flats. For the movie, she wore a lilac button up with a dark brown belt on the navel, an indigo trenchcoat, dark blue denim pants, and pale brown boots. As Cure Moonlight her eyes become a vibrant turquoise while her hair turns lavender and grows to her knees. Her bangs grow and appear pointed, partially covering her eyes, and she grows forelocks surpassing her waist. She wears a midnight blue floral hair ornament and matching earrings, along with a black choker. Her dress is vastly different from the other Cures, consisting of a pale silver flowing dress with the skirt hiked up at the middle and layered by indigo fabric. White ruffles are on the chest, which is lined with black silk ribbon and tied into a bow on the navel. The white ruffled sleeved are layered, and she gains a matching piece on her left wrist, held by a black ribbon. On the corner of her chest is a turquoise gem heart on a silver base. On her right hand is an indigo opera glove. She also gains silver boots with black ribbon. Personality Yuri is calm and composed, well known for her cool attitude and her frequently chart-topping exam scores at school. She cares for little and was cold towards Tsubomi and Erika initially. After losing Cologne she became quiet and withdrawn, fearful of causing others to feel burdened by her or risk losing someone else she cherishes. She believed it would be impossible for her to become a Pretty Cure again and was deeply saddened. Before this happened, she was shown to be overly confident and bold. She wouldn't listen to Cologne when she believed she didn't need a partner for help. Her true personality is one of content and maturity. She can be stubborn when she sets her mind to something and began to open up as she spent more time with the group. She shows a more friendly side to herself by this point. History Pre-series When Yuri was a child, she lived happily with her mother and father. Sharing her father's love for plants, she visited Hanasaki Kaoruko's botanical garden her whole life. However, her father disappeared mysteriously while searching for the Tree of Hearts in France, causing a small rift between Yuri and her mother. Life as Cure Moonlight While searching for her father, she met Cologne, and she was chosen to become Pretty Cure with him. With the name Cure Moonlight, she protected the Tree of Hearts and was included in Kaoruko's secret past, the double life as Cure Flower. Despite her different situation compared to Cure Flower's, having to fight both Sabaku and Dark Cure, she was cheerful and positive about the result, ignoring Cologne's attempts to search for a partner to fight with her. After many fights against the Desert Apostles, Yuri heard about the Heartcatch Mirage and went to the Pretty Cure Palace, readying herself to fight Cure Flower to earn the power-up item. There, however, she met Dark Cure, who had followed the Tree of Hearts to observe Cure Moonlight. They fight while Cologne protects Chypre and Coffret, but with the arrival of Sabaku, Cure Moonlight falls and is about to be killed by an attack by the general. However, Cologne took the shot for her, disappearing in her hands. She continued to fight, but as she de-transformed after an attack from Dark Cure, she gave the Heart Perfumes to the fairies, telling them to go and find her replacement. Just as they run, her Pretty Cure Seed breaks, and she is almost hit with Dark Cure's attack but saved by Coupe . She found herself back at Kibougahana, but with a broken Pretty Cure Seed, no Heart Perfume and a wilted Heart Flower, she is incapable of becoming Pretty Cure again. Aftermath Although Cure Moonlight has not been seen since her downfall, the events that occurred before the Tree of Hearts occasionally appear in Tsubomi's dreams, the same day she becomes a part of Pretty Cure. Unknown to the new Pretty Cure, Yuri keeps the part of the Pretty Cure Seed as a charm while she lives a normal life as Kurumi Momoka's classmate. At the school, it is revealed that Yuri often takes notes from class for Momoka, who often works when school starts, and they are both at first-name-basis. Yuri seems aware that Tsubomi and Erika are the new Pretty Cure, as she gives them advice about friendship and courage while visiting the botanical garden that Kaoruko directs, without revealing her identity. When Dark Cure summons her Dark Tact to finish Pretty Cure, Yuri appears behind the girls so that only she can see her. Yuri seems to give her an unspoken request, which Dark Cure accepts, thereby leaving. Tsubomi and Erika wonder why she left, not seeing Yuri as she leaves, looking at her broken Pretty Cure Seed. Rebirth of Cure Moonlight After Pretty Cure obtains the Heartcatch Mirage, they ask Yuri to become a Cure again with the help of the Heartcatch Mirage and the miracle stored in the Heart Pot. However, Yuri refuses and makes them see her Heart Flower, completely wilted. With this, she returns home, not knowing that the girls have used their night to make each of their designs for her presentation at the fashion show. They are then called by the fairies to meet Kaoruko, who shows them an image of the Tree of Hearts, and a silhouette of Cologne there. Dark Cure appears to take down Yuri once and for all in all of this. Aware of this, Tsubomi, Erika, and Itsuki decided to fight against her while Yuri is teleported to the Tree of Hearts to meet her late fairy partner. Once she is there, she meets Cologne's spirit, and she apologizes for her stupidity and for letting him down. Cologne, however, tells her how gentle her reasons are, and that she now knows the meaning of companionship. Then, hearing that Pretty Cure is losing, she decides to ask the Tree of Heart to give her back her powers as Cure Moonlight. The Tree of Hearts accept the request, and Yuri appears before Dark Cure, using the Heart Pot to transform into Cure Moonlight once more. A battle quickly erupted between Cure Moonlight and Dark Cure, ending with both using their respected Fortissimo attacks and Dark Cure falling to the ground injured. As Cure Moonlight plans to end the battle when Sabaku arrives and takes Dark Cure away. Meanwhile Blossom, Marine, and Sunshine are losing against Kumojaki, Sasorina, and Cobraja. Cure Moonlight arrives and using a different battle tactic on each to gain the upper hand on them quickly in battle hurling them one at a time into a water fountain. This gives her teammates the time to recover and use Shining Fortissimo to end the battle. After the battle, Cure Moonlight returns to the great Heart Tree and Cologne vanishes after saying goodbye one last time. Trial of the Super Silhouette During the trial to gain the Super Silhouette forms, Cure Moonlight and the others had to fight a part of themselves. Cure Moonlight had to battle her pain and guilt over losing Cologne and fight all the time alone. Cure Moonlight passed her trial by accepting the sadness that still remains in her heart and by one day turning that sadness into love. Cure Moonlight returned to the Pretty Cure Palace which erected a statue of Cure Moonlight in recognition of her passing the ultimate test. Cure Moonlight along with Sunshine and Marine is forced to hold the Desert Devil at bay while Cure Blossom completes her test. The three fight managing to keep the Desert Devil off balance, buying time, and Cure Blossom arrives, having passed her test and all four summon their new forms, the Super Silhouette. Part of the Team Realizing her mistake of not taking Cologne's advice about having comrades, Cure Moonlight has now fully joined the rest of the Cures and has learned the strength to be gained from having friends help you in a fight. Since rejoining the rest she has become an aggressive fighter and tends to strike first in battle. When the group is having difficulty with defeating their enemy she is also the one the others look to for advice. This also becomes more apparent where she tells the others how to defeat the Desertrian she is the one that has noticed when and how it drops its own defenses. Yuri shows a more naive side to normal when a young boy is revealed to have written a love letter for Yuri. Yuri was oblivious to how the boy felt about her due to how she used to play with him when she was younger and saw him more like a little brother, due to her being an only child. The Return of Dune At Christmas, Dune returns to Earth and is after his power that Cure Flower sealed during their battle. With Cure Moonlight taking point they attack Dune seemingly getting the upper hand. As the dust settles Dune is still standing and then goes on the offensive against the Cures. Taking out Moonlight first quickly followed by Sunshine and Marine he then turns his attention of Cure Flower. Cure Blossom tries to stop him but is unsuccessful and also falls to his power. Dune and Cure Flower then fight but she also is no match for him in her weakened state and defeats her. Leaving for his fortress with Kaoruko the Cures are left defeated and unconscious. She awakens in the botanical gardens with the others which have been protected but Coupe and hiding them while they recover. When the girls go outside they are met with the shock of seeing their world as a desert. Yuri runs home and is shocked when she sees her apartment building has also fallen to the desert devils. The 4 girls reunite and all are feeling defeated until Erika's sister Momoka rushes out of nowhere revealed to see her sister is alive. The girls then notice others arriving all of which had been saved by the Pretty Cures which included Itsuki's brother Satsuki. After being reminded of how much faith their friends have in the Pretty Cures Tsubomi declares the Pretty Cures will not give up. A Desert Devil arrives and the girls tell everyone to get into the botanical gardens, they transform and defeat the desert devil using Heartcatch Orchestra. Coupe joins the girls pointing to the sky indicating to the girls he knows where Kaoruko is and puts Cure Marine on his back to let them know he is going with them. Just as the girls are about to leave to rescue Kaoruko they're friends come out of the botanical garden to wish them luck. The Pretty Cures and their mascots arrive at Dune's fortress and begin fighting the Snackeys. The Final Battle Cure Moonlight along with Cure Blossom head towards Kaoruko to free her. Along the way they encounter Dark Cure waiting at the top of a pillar, Cure Moonlight tells Cure Blossom that she must defeat Dark Cure so she can finally overcome her former self. As the two prepare to fight, Sabaku arrives waiting to strike if Dark Cure needed help. The two fight and as Cure Moonlight starts to get the upper hand Sabaku shoots power dark energy at her. Cure Blossom, despite following the request from her grandmother she still attacks Sabaku. Chypre lunges at his face allowing Blossom to strike, as he removes Chypre from his face he sees Cure Moonlight about to make the final move on Dark Cure. He lunges into the path of the attack taking the hit, as the dust settles his mask falls to the floor revealing he is Cure Moonlight's long lost father, Tsukikage Hideaki. Dark Cure attacks Moonlight to prove she is the true one and the two use their Fortissimo attacks and using the strength from her friends Moonlight's power increases allowing her to beat Dark Cure with a mighty explosion. As Dark Cure lays on the floor Moonlight runs to her father wrapping her arms around him. He tells her he does not deserve her embrace and explains he pitted blood sisters against each other where he created Dark Cure out of a piece of Yuri, making Dark Cure her younger sister. He goes and tells Dark Cure she can rest now as Moonlight watches with mixed emotions over her sister's death. Dune arrives and begins to battle her father, Moonlight joins the fight protecting her father from a barrage of energy shots from Dune. Blossom joins the fight only for Dune to create a dark energy bomb which explodes breaking the Pretty Cure transformation and leaving all three on the ground. As Dune prepares to do the same Yuri's father runs to the dark energy and uses himself to shield his daughter and Tsubomi from the explosion. He tells Yuri to look after her mother and as Yuri runs to her father, then the energy explodes leaving only tatters of her father's clothes. Enraged by Dune's actions Yuri prepares to engage him in battle only for Tsubomi to grab her arm begging her not to fight with anger and hatred. Yuri tells Tsubomi that she despises Dune because she has lost Cologne and her father. Tsubomi reminds Yuri that the Yuri she looks up to would never fight out of anger and would not be willing to do what she is about to and gives Yuri the remains of her Heart Seed that Dark Cure possessed, helping Yuri remember that Pretty Cures fight with love. The two transform into Moonlight and Blossom and begin to battle Dune. Just managing to keep the battle equal between them until Dune shoots dark energy at them which exploded on impact. As the dust settles Marine and Sunshine are revealed to have saved them from the attack and they join Moonlight and Blossom in fighting Dune. All the Cures use their Forte Wave(and Burst) attacks against Dune followed by Marine and Sunshine combining to use Floral Power Fortissimo and Moonlight and Blossom to combine to use the same. All four hit Dune at the same time and then call forth the Heartcatch Mirage and use Heartcatch Orchestra against Dune. However, Dune unexpectedly withstands and survives the hit. As he grows into planet-sized and begins attacking Earth more violently, she and her friends decide to become Infinity Silhouette, and with their power of love Dune is ultimately defeated. Epilogue After her life as Cure Moonlight comes to an end, Yuri decided to bury Hideaki in his hometown Yamanashi and later moves to Kyoto with her mother after deciding to bid her friends farewell. She soon attends Kyoto College to follow her father's career. Cure Moonlight "The flower that shines in the moon's light, Cure Moonlight!" 月光に冴える一輪の花、キュアムーンライト！ Gekkō ni saeru ichirin no hana, Kyua Mūnraito! is the Cure that Yuri transforms into. As the sole protector of the Tree of Hearts in the past, Cure Moonlight is said to be the "The Legendary Warrior" Pretty Cure by Sabaku. Cure Moonlight is also the strongest Pretty Cure said by Tsubomi. Cure Moonlight is capable of fighting with martial arts and uses the attack Floral Power Fortissimo, which Cure Blossom and Cure Marine can only do together, and also use it for further use than purification. She is capable to fight evenly against Dark Cure, who is considered Sabaku's right hand. Along with this, she can use the attack Silver Forte Wave, and a solo version of Floral Power Fortissimo, as well as Floral Power Fortissimo with Cure Sunshine. Moonlight also performs Floral Power Fortissimo with Cure Blossom during the final battle against Dune. Later on in the series, she becomes Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silhouette along with Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, and Cure Sunshine is episode 38. In this form, they can use the group finisher, Heartcatch Orchestra. When Cure Moonlight's Pretty Cure Seed is destroyed, she lost her power to transform. She can still fight using auxiliary attacks, though it drains her energy since she cannot transform. She then recovered her powers to transform thanks to the Tree of Hearts and uses the lid of the Heart Pot to transform. Like the others, Cure Moonlight can gain access to a cape which allows her to fly. However unlike the other Cures, she gains hers by hitting her brooch on her outfit, and the Cure's fairies transform into their capes. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Silver Forte Wave' - The finishing attack that Moonlight uses to purify a Desertrian. *'Floral Power Fortissimo' - Her single finishing attack, or she uses it with Sunshine or Blossom. |-|Sub-attacks= Except for purification attacks (Silver Forte Wave & Floral Power Fortissimo), Cure Moonlight has also offensive attacks on her own for fighting use, some of them are unnamed. Cure Moonlight Sub Attacks Super Cure Moonlight "The flowers shining around the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Super Silhouette!" 世界に輝く一面の花、ハートキャッチプリキュア・スーパーシルエット！ Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana, Hātokyachi Purikyua Sūpā Shiruetto! is the Super Silhouette upgrade Cure Moonlight receives after passing the trial in the Pretty Cure Palace. This form is obtained when the items called Heartcatch Mirage and Super Pretty Cure Seed are used. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Heartcatch Orchestra. As Super Cure Moonlight, her colors are replaced by lighter shades. Her skirt changes shape to resemble large, pointed petals, while her sleeves turn into wings. She gains wrist accessories that match the other Cures, and she gains aura-like wings in heart shapes, along with slightly modified boots. Instead of her flower accessory, she gains a tiara. Her hair is lighter and flows more loosely. Relationships Sabaku: While they are viewed as enemies in the season's prologue, the opening sets Cure Moonlight and Sabaku together, hinting of a special relationship between them. This relationship is not revealed to be more than that of nemesity. However, in episode 47 it was revealed that Sabaku was Yuri's lost father. Dark Cure: Yuri's relationship with Dark Cure seems to be the antagonistic sort. However, just when Cure Moonlight's Pretty Cure Seed is destroyed, Dark Cure gets a shocked expression, hinting a deeper relationship between the two of them . Yuri herself does not know why Dark Cure has always been obsessed with her, though it is revealed that Dark Cure is the shadow of Cure Moonlight, who is the moon. Kurumi Momoka: Although they are on a first-name basis and Yuri often gives Momoka notes from classes she is absent from and accompanies her during lunch. They do not seem that close, but it is later revealed that they are best friends. Tsukikage Haruna: The disappearance of Yuri's father seems to have strained her relationship with her mother. Despite this, she deeply cares for her. Cologne: Yuri's fairy partner. Cologne was present with Cure Moonlight when Dark Cure and Sabaku attacked the Great Heart Tree. When Cologne sacrificed himself to protect Yuri the trauma caused Yuri's heart flower to completely wilt due to the guilt she felt for being unable to protect her partner. Yuri's heart was unable to recover from this event until a miracle thanks to heart seeds collected by Blossom, Marine, and Sunshine allowing Yuri to reunite with Cologne's spirit. Hanasaki Kaoruko: Has been a mentor and confidant of Yuri's. She knows details of Yuri's past including the fate of Cologne. It was also Kaoruko's fairy Coupe who rescued Cure Moonlight when she lost to Dark Cure. Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, and Myoudouin Itsuki- Despite distancing herself from Tsubomi and the others, Yuri will often give them hints and advice. After being able to transform into Cure Moonlight again, she starts to associate and appreciate the group. Tsubomi, Erika, and Itsuki will often admire Yuri for her experience as a Pretty Cure and maturity. Etymology : translates to month; moon, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Moonlight. translates to shadow. Together, they translate to moonlight ''or ''moonbeams. : A name that has a vast variety of meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, and since Yuri's name is written in hiragana instead, it is impossible to find an exact meaning for it. The most common meaning is Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Yuri - Retrieved 13-04-2010., which would fit with the theme of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Also, as her Heart Flower is shown to be lilies, that meaning fits best Her name means, "moonlight lily." or "moonbeam lily." Cure Moonlight: Despite the theme of Heartcatch Pretty Cure! being flowers, moonlight is the light that comes to Earth from the moon. However, moonlight is necessary for a plant to survive because, without it, a plant may be exposed to too much sunlight and lose water. Also, this pairs her up with Cure Sunshine as opposites like Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. Songs Yuri's voice actress, Hisakawa Aya, has provided her voice for several image songs for the character she voices. As a Cure, Yuri has an image song dedicated to her, though only one, compared to the rest of Pretty Cure's two songs, in which Myoudouin Itsuki has one image song and one character song. One of them includes a group song with Mizuki Nana, who voices Hanasaki Tsubomi, Mizusawa Fumie, who voices Kurumi Erika, and Kuwashima Houko, who voices Myoudouin Itsuki. Singles *'FULL MOON ~Until The Full Moon~' *'MOON ~Moonlight~ ATTACK' (original version and Space Trip remix) *'Moon Flower' Duets *'Heart Seeds' (along with Mizuki Nana, Mizusawa Fumie and Kuwashima Houko) Trivia *Yuri's birthday is on May 19. Therefore, her zodiac is Taurus. *The remaining fragment of Yuri's Pretty Cure Seed resembles a crescent moon, referring to her Cure alter ego, Cure Moonlight. *Cure Moonlight has sometimes said, "Courage... Love... Friendship... Kindness... Sadness... Happiness..." though it is not common enough to be a catchphrase. *For the ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie'' Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Moonlight appeared in the following rankings: **4th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **2nd in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **1st in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Yuri is represented by the lily, which symbolizes unmatched beauty in the Language of Flowers. *Yuri appears as Cure Moonlight at the beginning of the fourth episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. * In the Heartcatch Pretty Cure novelization, it is revealed that Cure Moonlight named herself after Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. * She is the first Pretty Cure to be 17 years old. *Since 4th Grade, Yuri has excelled in both her studies and sports. But since she is from a poor family background, she needed a scholarship. The scholarship was given to her by Itsuki's grandfather. Yuri has also studied karate and aikido at the Myoudouin Dojo. *Her Heart Flower is the white lily, which symbolizes "purity and dignity". Gallery :Main page: Tsukikage Yuri/Image Gallery References Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Main characters